Conventional log skidders comprise a winch assembly mounted on the rearward ends thereof to pay-out cable through a fairlead and roller assembly for log skidding purposes. Such assembly is normally mounted on a frame of the log skidder, adjacent to the winch assembly. A bulldozer assembly is oftentimes mounted on a forward end of the log skidder to increase the work capabilities thereof.